Devoted
by Django1992
Summary: A one shot continuation of my previous fic 'Vamps, Werewolves and Naomily! Oh my' which focuses on Emily adapting to her new found life. I wrote this a couple of years back as some closure but never got around to posting it. Enjoy! Lots of Naomily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Just borrowing them!**

**A/N: So, I was looking through my old word documents and I came across this One Shot which was set a little time after my other fic 'Vamps, Werewolves and Naomily! Oh my!' and I thought it wasn't too bad so I'd post it here. Back then it would appear that I wrote a one shot for most of the character's that survived the previous fic, but I'm not sure if I'll post them here. This one, however, I'm happy enough with to post. So, please, let me know what you guys think. Enjoy. **

**The First Time**

The first time Emily tried to feed on a human without their permission Naomi let it slide. Everyone has urges, everyone struggles to keep them contained sometimes…everyone gets a second chance. It was in the back of a nightclub, they'd come out together to get away from everything that had happened to them in the weeks before. Cook, Freddie, Spike…Naomi was determined to make it all a distant memory and focus on just being with Emily. They'd danced, they'd done shots, they'd fucked up against the wall of a cramped toilet cubicle. It had all been very romantic.

After their interlude they returned to the dance floor and Naomi relished in getting to be close to Emily again. She pulled the girl to her, taking in that sweet scent of strawberries that overloaded her senses. Her lips curved up into a content smile as she drowned in that all too familiar scent. "I love you." She mutters into Emily's ear as the feisty redhead grinds against her. Emily turns to her and flashes her that cute, absolutely fantastic smile and pulls the blonde in for a loving kiss.

"I love you too, Nai." The song changes to a slower one and Naomi pulls the smaller girl to her, pressing their foreheads together. She closes her eyes and just takes it all in. The club, the song, Emily…her perfect Emily. They sway like that together, completely enamoured until the song comes to it gradual end.

"You want another drink?" Emily's nodding responds and a quick peck sends Naomi on her journey towards the bar. She can't help but laugh to herself happily at the normalcy of it all. On nights like these they can pretend that they aren't different, that they are human and that no one can tell them otherwise. She reaches the bar and motions at the barman.

"What can I get you?" He flicks his greasy hair back and glares at Naomi's cleavage.

"Eyes up. White Russian and a bottle of Bud." She replies sharply. This is why she hates men, not because they're sex obsessed, sometimes she has the sex drive of a 16 year old boy, but the objectification. Not every girl is another conquest to her. Especially not since she has Emily now. She smiles again as the barman goes about preparing her drinks. Paying the man, she grabs her drinks and turns towards the dance floor again, her eyes searching for that vibrant red which she has become so accustom to.

"Emily?" She's not here. Naomi can tell; it's a vampire thing. Emily isn't in the building. Shit. The drinks leave her hands without a seconds thought and crash loudly on the floor below her. She races across the dance floor, her eyes hoping to spot a flash of red or her nose pick up a hint of that luscious strawberry but it doesn't happen. She should've been more careful. She should've watched her. She knows what Emily is like, knows that after fucking her hunger increases tenfold.

"Jenny? Jenny?" She hears the panicked voice of a young man and her head snaps towards it. Please, no. God, no. Hurrying towards the source of the sound she is confronted by a panicking young man. "Have you seen my girlfriend?" He asks her. "She's underage." Naomi skin crawls at the revelation. "I don't want her to get in trouble. She's brunette, about this high," he motions with his hand. "And is wearing a blue vest." Naomi slowly shakes her head, no. He brushes past Naomi and deeper into the crowd. Oh, shit.

Her eyes are scanning the room in a rare efficiency…her instincts kicking in. She knows. The faint sound of her heels tapping at the glass steps of the stairwell is lost against the pulsating mass and beat. Pushing open the doors to the rooftop dread fills Naomi. She can her the hungry suckling, the shocked, scared gasps and the tearing of flesh. In the darkest corner of the roof, huddled behind the air vents and shoddy brickwork, is that vibrant red. That vibrant red she loves so much. It's becoming tainted…right in front of her eyes.

"Emily…" She breathes. The red flashes towards her and her vision is filled with something she desires more than anything. Emily's tongue lashes out and licks at the blood dripping from her lips. Naomi swallows hard. She slowly walks towards the girl. "Let her go, Ems." Emily looks back to the girl and then back to Naomi, her eyes large saucers of conflict. She's torn. Naomi knows that feeling, knows how hard it is to fight the need, that urge which completely consumes the entirety of your being…itching behind the skin, begging for a way out, to be quenched…but they can't. They can't do _this_. They are better than this.

"I'm sorry, Nai…I…" Tears are slipping down the redhead's cheeks and Naomi feels like she may break. She's still not used to how much of a hold the other girl has over her. Emily drops the girl to the floor. Naomi doesn't care about the girl. She's still breathing. She advances on the redhead and watches as her lover pulls her knees close to her chest, rocking herself back and forth. "I tried, okay?" It's faint. Naomi nods. She slides down the wall to sit next to the girl, her arm instantly wrapping protectively around the redhead.

"We have to try harder."

"I don't know if I can. I'm so hungry…all the time. It's killing me, Nai." Her voice is so thick of emotion that Naomi can't help but instinctively pull the redhead closer and place a loving kiss on top of her head.

"We've got each other. I promised I would help you beat this."

"What if I don't want to beat it?" Naomi ignores that last comment. She looks down at the girl on the floor, her eyes instantly darting to the two pin sized wounds on her neck and the blood that is slowly oozing from the abandoned crevices. She subconsciously licks her lips; it's been so long since…no.

"She's not dead. Come on, we have to get out of here before she wakes up." Naomi helps the petite redhead to her feet and supports her all the way back to the stairwell.

"I'm so sorry, Nai."

"It's okay, baby." She whispers into the redhead's hair, using that all too familiar scent to quell her bloodlust.

**The Second Time**

The second time Emily feeds off a human it nearly tears them apart. After the incident at the nightclub Naomi had gone to extreme lengths to help Emily cope with her new bloodlust, she was just a youngling after all. It had started out simply enough, an extended period of time away from the outside world. The house they had chosen together soon became a prison, a cage, those four walls became the most constricting thing that Emily had ever experienced in her short time on this earth and she rebelled against it in any way that she could.

Naomi tried to occupy the redhead as much as she possibly could inside the house, but countless hours of sitting in front of a shitty television set became a bore fast, then they moved on to board games, then redecorating (Naomi was the one to leave the house to get the materials) and finally fucking. Naomi had fucked the small redhead in every room, on every surface in that house and it was absolutely amazing…for a time. Naomi knew how strong that hunger for blood was, that Emily was going stir crazy.

Eventually, it was decided that they should take a visit to go and see Emily's sister Katie. Katie had opened the door to her tiny apartment in Bristol with a massive smile. She hugged Emily and smiled curtly at Naomi before ushering them inside her home.

"Mum's still not over your 'little lesbian tryst'. She rants and raves about it every second that I'm there. Like I have the power to change your mind." Katie rolls her eyes and sips at her tea. Naomi notes to herself how much Katie has matured in the last couple of months. She's still foul mouthed and bitchy, but she's no longer the shallow, judgemental cow she used to be. "They miss you though, Ems. Come home soon, yeah?"

Emily smiles sadly back at her sister from where she is sitting. "I want to Katie. I really do, I just," She looks to Naomi with a sad expression and Naomi can't help but reach out her hand and squeeze the other girls reassuringly. "Don't know when."

"Mum thinks you might be dead, you know?" Katie replies with a laugh. "God, she doesn't even know the half of it," Katie sips at her tea again. The other two aren't drinking so she feels the need to finish her drink as fast as possible. "How's the whole no blood thing going?"

Emily looks down to her hands, fiddling with one of the nails. "We're getting there." Naomi speaks in Emily's place and squeezes the girl's hand again.

They spend the rest of the night at Katie's and after somewhat of an awkward start everyone starts to relax. Katie suggests they have a couple of drinks and put some music on. It's nice. It's some nice normalcy for Emily and she can tell that the petite girl appreciates it. Emily's happiness is all that Emily wants…she loves that girl so fucking much. Sometimes it's so beautifully unbearable. Emily looks away from Katie and smiles lovingly at Naomi. She mouths 'thank you'.

Emily and Katie go off into the kitchen to make some food for, well, Katie, and to spend some sisterly time together. Naomi uses this time to admire the now brunette's living area. She stands and looks at the pictures on the mantle, they are all family photos, Naomi's never seen the rest of Emily's family and she slowly runs her thumb over the photo. Would they hate her? Of course, she's a vampire who turned their little girl. She shakes away her dreams of a normal, human life, of family dinners, summer trips together, Christmases, of mothers and fathers in law and of children. She places the photo frame back on the mantle and looks over towards an opened letter, which is sitting on the table next to where Katie had been sitting. She lets her curiosity get the better of her and pulls the letter from the envelope, reads over the words. It's from Spike. It would appear that they are keeping up a correspondence of sorts. That's nice. He's in Mexico at the moment.

A glass smashes in the kitchen that causes Naomi to drop the letter to the floor. She rushes towards the kitchen in dread. Was it too soon?

"Not so hard, Emily. Ouch, you're hurting me!" Katie snaps. Upon hearing this Naomi stops, deciding this time to be a bit more cautious. She presses herself against the wall adjacent to the kitchen and then slowly edges her eyes out to take in the kitchen area. Emily's fangs are latched into the skin on Katie's wrist; hungrily suckling at the fresh, warm blood that is being offered to her. She can't help the gasp that falls from her lips.

Emily gives her the exact same look as last time. That look of complete conflict, she can see the sadness and disappointment in the redhead's eyes, but also a raging need for blood that can't be quenched.

"Nai…" It's almost a plea.

Naomi has to look away. Wipes at her eyes furiously, when did she start crying? She's so disappointed.

"Please don't cry," Emily's rushing towards her trying to pull the blonde into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm fucking sorry, okay? I won't do it again, I promise." Naomi fights her, pushing her comforting arms away and turns away from the girl.

"It's not her fault. Don't be angry with her. Be angry with me. I offered it to her!" Katie calls from the kitchen where she's wrapping a tea cloth around her wrist to stop the blood from dripping on her floor. Emily's hastily wiping her hand at the blood that is still painted upon her lips and face, trying to rid herself to it. She doesn't want to hurt Naomi, she really doesn't. She loves her.

"It doesn't matter," she turns on Emily. "You promised me you'd try. For us. Now here you are feeding at the first opportunity! How do I know you're really even trying Emily?" She can't help out how harshly it comes out. Emily takes a step back, doesn't say anything. Katie steps in between the pair.

"Back off, bitch. You can't talk to her like that. She's fucking hungry, okay? It's who she is now. Who _you _made her. So what if she has a little blood every now and then? As long as she doesn't kill anybody it's fine, isn't that right, Ems?" Katie looks back to her sister for support. Emily is just staring blankly at Naomi.

"As long as she doesn't kill anybody? Do you know what blood does to us, Katie? Sure, you've had your little fling with a vampire and the supernatural world and you think that makes you some kind of expert? It taints us. It turns us, contorts our personalities and makes us into true monsters, not because we're vampires, because we fucking revel in it," Katie shuts up. She turns from the brunette to the redhead, tears brimming in her eyes. "Is that what you want, Ems? You want to feed? You want be powerful? To change? You want the old, sweet lovely redhead who drew me to her to disappear?"

"No." Emily whispers.

Naomi walks towards the redhead and grabs at her arms. Looks her dead in the eye. "Then no more feeding. At all. We can live without it Emily. We have each other. It doesn't matter if it's a little every now and then because it'll amount up and then…then you might kill someone and I know that would destroy you, so please, I'm begging you, don't make me watch that. I couldn't bare it." Emily has to look away from Naomi's intense gaze; she can't bare it. "I love you, Emily Fitch. So let me help you. You've got to want it otherwise it will never truly subside. You don't want to end up like Cook, do you?" Katie visibly twitches at the mention of his name, but Naomi just puts that down to how many times Cook tried to kill them, that would be enough to scar anyone for life. Emily shakes her head, no.

"I want it. I want to fight it. Please, Nai, please help. Just don't leave me. I can't be without you." Emily falls into the blonde's arms and Naomi captures her in lips in a searing kiss. A promising kiss that no matter what Naomi won't abandon her.

Katie waves them goodbye at the door. "It was nice to see you. Come back soon, yeah, Ems?" Emily hugs her sister and apologises for what happened earlier. "Don't apologise, it was my fault. Good luck. I'm here if you need me." She grips her sister's arm reassuringly.

"Thanks for having us, Katie." Naomi offers and smiles at the girl.

"No problem," she waves goodbye one last time and watches them as they turn to leave. "Naomi…" Naomi turns back to the girl. "I saw Cook."

"What?" comes Naomi's incredulous reply.

"He's alive. He's human now." And with that Katie closes the door on them. The bomb dropping hard on the pair. Emily looks at her worriedly.

**The Final Time**

The final time Emily feeds off a human it ruins them. In the next six months everything becomes better for a while. Naomi and Emily decide to leave London and relocate to Wales; it's much more reserved. They find a tiny cottage on the outskirts of a rural town, its quaint, cute and they can both enjoy each other's company.

Naomi encourages Emily to take up a hobby. To form a routine or a passion that can take her mind off the hunger. After expressing that when she was younger that Emily used to enjoy painting Naomi takes her out shopping for supplies; canvas, paints, pallets; the lot. They slip into their paradise. Emily painting away every day while Naomi finds a job as a translator for ancient texts. It's simple and doesn't involve too much time with humans. They become recluses of sorts.

"What do you think, babe?" Emily asks, placing the paintbrush in between her teeth and turning towards the blonde with the freshly painted canvas in hand. Naomi looks up from the book she's studying to observe Emily's latest work. She tucks a loose strand of her own hair behind her ear and stands, walks towards the redhead who is wearing a nervous expression. Always so worried about what Naomi will think of her work. Naomi can't help but smile to herself at that fact. Likes it. She takes the canvas from the girl and studies it.

"It's beautiful," places the canvas on a nearby table and pulls the redhead to her. "But not as beautiful as you." Kisses her lovingly.

Emily giggles into the kiss and pushes at the blonde's shoulders. "What do you think you're doing Miss Campbell," gazes at the blonde seductively. "We're supposed to be working."

"I was thinking of taking a break." Naomi replies huskily.

"Oh, really?" Emily runs her hands through peroxide blonde locks and peppers gentle kisses down the blonde's neck. Smiling when Naomi's neck arches towards her lips, a lip moan escaping from the blonde. "Well, I wasn't." And with that Emily walks away from blonde, leaving her panting where she's standing.

The blonde takes a second to compose herself before rushing after the girl pinning her to a nearby wall. Crushes Emily's lips with her own. "Where do you think you're going, Miss Fitch," she echoes between kisses. "I'm not done with you."

"Persistent, aren't you?" Emily breathes, pulling back to smirk at the blonde for only a second before returning to her lips. Her fingers working fast at the blazer that Naomi has decided to wear today, pushing it off the blonde's shoulders and pulling at her top. Naomi takes her then and there, lifts her up on to the table and slips her fingers inside. God, she just can't get enough of Emily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It comes as a surprise to Emily but apparently their local city has a large population of vampires, not only vampires but also one's who also view their affliction as something that can be managed. They have support groups, fortnightly meet and greets and leisure activities. Naomi isn't a people person, in fact, the only person she likes is Emily, but Emily is starting to become a bit stir crazy again so she suggests to Emily they go to one of these meet and greets.

They go and it's nice. Emily meets Heather who is an accountant at a local firm who understand that she has 'issues' and let her work her books from home while they fax over all the relevant information. Naomi smiles from afar as she watches Emily talk happily with her new friend. All she wants is to see Emily happy, knows that Emily is a social person and needs to interact with other…people. It can't just be the two of them forever as much as Naomi would like it to be.

"Sorry, am I boring you?" The well-spoken voice of a tradition Englishman asks. Naomi looks at him apologetically. Takes in his appearance. A tall, handsome man who is well kept.

"Oh, sorry," She holds out her hand. "Naomi."

He takes it with a polite smile. "Hal," he takes a sip of the cup of tea in his hand. "How long have you been…cursed, if you don't mind me asking, of course?"

"Too long. I think it's nearly seventy years now. You?"

"Five hundred and sixteen years, one hundred and eleven days. I never forget a single one." Hal replies smoothly and places his now empty glass down on the table next to them. "I hope you don't mind me asking but how old is your friend over there?" He points to Emily. "

"Emily? She's only been a vampire for nine months."

"Ah, yes, she does have that young, exuberance of a youngling. I thought as much. How is she coping with the change?" Naomi looks at the man inquisitively.

"Why do you care?"

"Ah, I've over stepped my boundaries. I do apologise, I did not mean to cause offence." She's such a people person, it's unreal. Hal goes to move away but Naomi grabs his arm.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just…She's finding it hard to suppress the urges. We had to move away from London because it become too much from her. I don't know what else to do."

Hal looks at her sympathetically. He can tell how much strain the young blonde must be under. He places his hand on her shoulder. "It just takes time, the hunger will fade, but this is what these support groups are for. To ease the transition. We live in a modern age now, Naomi, vampires aren't as far behind that old, proverbial closed door as they used to be. If you or Emily ever in need of my assistance don't hesitate to ask."

Naomi smiles at him. It's nice to finally get on with someone else after so long. Not that Emily isn't great company, she is, but as much as Naomi hates to admit it, loving and being with someone for eternity isn't enough. They both need to have friends, other people, so that they can be with each other.

"Thanks." Naomi replies.

"Not at all. I know how hard coping can be, I do live with a werewolf after all." And with that he is gone. Naomi laughs to herself. Feels like for once everything might be okay, that this support group might have been the best thing to happen to her and Emily. She's wrong.

For the first month it's great, Emily and Heather start to hang out more outside of the meetings and that gives Naomi time to get to know Hal better. They go for coffee on a regular basis and he regales her with stories of wars, conflicts and adventure. He also debates the darker side of vampirism. They talk about Emily, Cook and normalcy. It turns out he is lucky enough to be a Daywalker, which Naomi envies him greatly for. They become fast friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One night, one horrible night, it goes all horribly wrong. Emily comes home particular chirpy than usual and Naomi begins to question what sort of 'friendship' Emily actually has with Heather. She can smell it as soon as the door to their cottage opens, a faint scent but all too familiar strawberries and that metallic, copper scent; blood. She waits for Emily in the perched position on the sofa in their living room. Emily smiles at her dreamily when she enters the room.

"Hey baby, what did you get up to tonight?" She asks Emily from across the dark living room.

Emily switches the light on and looks at Naomi confused. "Were you waiting up for me?" Shrugging off her jacket and throwing it onto the sofa she sits down next to the blonde, attempting to cuddle up to her.

"What did you and Heather do tonight? Anything fun?" Her tone is cold. She knows it is, but Hal has told her things about that Heather girl.

"We just went to see a film. Some pretentious political film that I'm sure you would have loved," Emily leans against Naomi's stiff frame and runs her cold, long finger up and down her sleeve. "I love you."

"Do you?" She snaps harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily sits back.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Why question it?" Emily stands now, moving back towards her coat she picks it up and puts it on. "Can we not do this?"

"No, let's do this." Naomi stands and moves over towards Emily.

"Why? What's the point? I don't want to argue with you. I love you."

"See you keep saying that and yet…here you are stinking of it." Emily stills. Her body becomes visible tight and Naomi sighs. "Please, just don't lie to me." Emily's shoulders sag. "How long? How long have you been feeding? Days? Weeks?"

"Only twice." Emily turns to look at Naomi her gaze is steely.

"Only. I thought you didn't need it anymore." She can't stop the tears that come to her eyes. She crosses her arms and looks way from Emily's eyes, can't bear to look at her. Betrayal. It's all she can feel. All she can think. "You promised me." Her voice is breaking, she hates being this exposed. This weak.

"I don't need to explain this to you."

"Yes you do! You need to explain this to me because right now you're breaking my fucking heart!" She's erratic. Throwing her hands out towards Emily in a rage.

"I love you, Nai. That's all that matters. So what if I'm feeding?"

"So what?" Naomi gasps. "Who am I talking to here? Is this Emily or Heather?"

"Heather has nothing to do this with." Emily brushes off the accusation.

"Oh, really? Because Hal's told me about her. She's a user. She pretends to be clean and then dabbles and thinks the other's don't know about it."

"Oh, yeah, Hal. Your new hobbie. How is that working out for you? Seduced you yet, has he? I've heard he's quite the ladies man and I bet he can't wait to get you on your back. Everyone knows he's taken a personal interest in you." She cries out in pain at the end of her sentence. Naomi has slapped her hard, so hard that she nearly looses her balance. Sometimes they forget they are stronger than most being.

"Fuck you! I'm gay, Emily! I love you. I don't like men. Hal's my friend. He's your friend as well. He's just looking out for us."

Emily looks back at Naomi through heartbroken eyes and then slowly delivers the worst words Naomi has ever heard. "Oh, who are we kidding? There isn't an us anymore. There hasn't been for a long time. We're just wasting away here." Emily walks towards the door. "I can't fight it, Naomi. I can't fight the need, the hunger. I need it. I just…"

"You'll hurt someone. You'll hurt someone you care about and then you'll finally realise. You're hurting me."

"I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough." Emily delivers the knockout blow.

"Emily?" Naomi doesn't recognise the sound of her own voice. It's so broken. "Where are you going?"

"To stay with Heather." Emily spits and Naomi's cold, unbeating heart shatters into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Fuck you!" She screams after Emily. She drops down next to the bookcase, her eyes spilling tears, tears of dismay, guilt, heartbreak and frustration. Emily has broken her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later Heather invites Emily to a party that she's hosting. She gives Emily the address and waits for the girl to arrive. The knock on the door brings a smile to Heather's lips. She grabs the remote for the stereo and turns the music down. She turns to the two bound and gag men on the sofa and holds her fingers up to her lips. "Shhh, it's a surprise." She winks at them and walks towards the door.

Emily smiles at Heather when she opens the door. "Hey, Heather."

"My darling, how are you?" Heather wraps her arms around the shorter redhead and pulls her inside. "How are you coping?" She strokes Emily's arm sympathetically.

"I miss her, but it's for the best." Emily attempts to convince herself.

"You've got to be who you've got to be Emily. The vampire changes a person. It's who we are now," Heather pulls the girl into a lingering hug again. "Now, can I take your coat?" Heather is pulling it off of Emily's shoulders before she can even response and then ushering the girl into the living room.

"Now, white or red?" Emily points towards the red bottle as she takes in what is sitting in the centre of Heather's living room. Two naked males are laid upon Heather's expensive Venetian rug.

"Who are these?" Emily asks, her tone completely unreadable.

Heather swans over towards Emily with glasses of wine in hand. She smiles at the redhead seductively and hands her a glass. "Oh, you like?"

"No, these are people." Emily doesn't know why that's the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Oh no. No, Emily, these are volunteers."

"Then why are they bound?" Emily is sceptical.

"Don't believe me? Fine," Placing her glass upon the table in the centre of the room. She crouches and takes the gags out of the men's mouths. "Please tell my dear friend Emily that you are more than willing to participate in our games."

"Yes, Mistress, yes, devour us. Please! Please, oh, please!" The first man begs.

"We are nothing but yours to do with as you wish." The second quickly supports and Heather stuffs their gags back in with a satisfied smile.

"See, darling, they want this. There's always human's that are willing to satisfy all our needs. All you need to do is find them. Now, let's not beat around the bush, shall we?" She gestures towards the two bound males and unleashes her fangs. Emily hesitates for a second. Naomi's face flashes in her mind. "Oh, you're not thinking about that sympathiser, are you?" It's almost a hiss and makes Emily flinch. "Forget about her, darling, she's left you. Gone. Now it's just you and me." She giggles at the end.

"She said she'd never leave me." Emily breathes.

"You left her. It was the right thing to do. So, shall we?" Heather moves over to the first male and pulls him to his feet, pushing his head to the side and holding her fangs about the moaning man's neck.

"Was it?"

"Yes. She was controlling you."

"She was helping me." Emily can't help but jump to the blonde's defence…she does love her after all.

"If you think that then maybe you're as deluded as that bitch is then." Emily rushes towards the brunette and pins her against the wall.

"Don't call her that!" She holds Heather's chin in her hand and grips harshly. "Don't you ever call her that again."

"Oh, darling, you're so sweet and all, but you're not worth the hassle," She throws Emily across the room and watches as the redhead smashes into the glass cabinet behind them. Before Emily can even finish groaning Heather is on top of her, stake in hand. "I'm nearly two hundred years old, don't test me, you're nothing but an ant to be crushed by my boot. You're going to do as I tell you from now on, aren't you?" Emily tries to fight back but it's futile. Heather's one arm has both of hers pinned about her head. She throws her hips upwards in an attempt to throw the older vampire off but Heather just enjoys the friction. "Oh, feisty! I do like it when they fight back. Now, let's have some fun." She uses the sharp end of the stake to rip the shoulder strap on of Emily's top and expose creamy, pale flesh to her lustful eyes.

"Fuck you! Get off me!"

"No." Heather flashes her fangs and Emily backs down.

The door to Heather's apartment and Naomi struts into the apartment. "Get off her, cunt." She spits. Heather doesn't notice the infamous sword that is attached Naomi's waist.

Advancing on the girl her grips the stake hard. "You're barely a century old. You think you can hurt me?" Naomi looks on the ground towards Emily and moves towards the redhead. "Fine, if you want to play that way."

Heather rushes Naomi but lets out an ear splitting screech as Naomi's fast hands unsheathe her sword and decapitate the brunette in a split second. Naomi doesn't even register what she's done and just drops to the ground next to Emily who is looking at her in shock. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I am you, Emily, a part of you. I can sense when you're in danger."

"You've been following me, haven't you?" Emily smiles meekly at the blonde and notices Naomi's slight blush. "You're blushing. Well, there's a first for everything. Thank you, though, for saving me."

"Someone needed to put that bitch done." Modesty doesn't suit Naomi well. She knows it.

"I miss you. I…I mean…I've missed you." Emily says shyly and Naomi feels like she's going to burst with happiness.

"I've missed you, too." And then Emily kisses her. Kisses her so honestly that Naomi can barely stand it.

"I just want you. I don't care how. I just want you." Naomi breathes between hungry kisses and Emily nods along with her, pulling the blonde onto of her and deepening the kiss.

"I love you. I love you. I'm so sorry about everything." It's Emily who speaks this time and Naomi's just so glad to hear those three words that she forgets everything. Naomi pushes off the girl and moves over to the guys, she throws both of them at Emily's feet.

"This is what you want?" Naomi releases her fangs and stares at Emily questioning. Naomi just wants Emily to be happy. And then, then after years, decades, months of fighting the urge she gives in and sinks her fangs into the young man's neck hungrily devouring his essence. Emily watches wide. Naomi extends her hand offering it out to Emily. Taking it Emily sinks her fangs into the other side of his neck and she's never been this close to Naomi. She can feel the slight pull of the blood in Naomi's direction and this feels like they are truly one. Both drinking from the same being, they hands interlinked. Letting go and just taking what they so desperately want.

It's a little while later, when Emily's blood drenched face is hungrily kissing her and using her fingers to bring her to climax that she finally extends her fangs and sink's them into the redhead neck that she finally lets go and realises that she'd do anything for Emily. Anything. If this is what they need to be then so be it. She's devoted. Completely and utterly.

**A/N: Bleak I know, but this is what I wrote back then and I didn't feel the need to change it once I read it over. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
